themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Page: Tetsuo Yasumi
Name: Yasumi "Teto" Tetsuo Age: 14 (August 15th) Grade: Sophomore Species: Human Height/Weight: 5"2, 105 pounds Occupation/role: Student Clubs: None at the moment Orientation: Straight, I guess Relationship status: Has sort of a crush'' on . (Also she may or may not have an auspistice between Kwan and Harvey) '''Dorm room/roommate': 524, none Likes: Reading, being around her friends (even without necessarily talking or interacting with them), being in her room, drawing things she sees, talking to family (when she can), when things are generally calm, kabuki theater, the mythological and paranormal, cats Dislikes: When people interfere her, when her friends fight, people with annoying voices, her Doll, rainy days, nighttime, having to resort to violence, that kabuki lady, her parent's divorce, rowdy people, the fact that things are never calm here Personality: Teto is a generally quiet and shy person, who stutters when you first talk to her. She tends to open up more around close friends. Seen as a loner by most of the student body, she finds it hard to trust other people. Or, rather most people find it hard to trust her. She can be brutally honest at times, even when it's not called for. She also comes off as cold, but she is trying to be more approachable. Bio: She lived in Kyoto, Japan, in a small village not too far from the city. Her father worked at his little toy shop, while her mother was training to become an attorney. This left her grandmother, a retired medium, to take care of her and her two brothers. For whatever reason, her mother became attracted to an American who was working with her, and so she cheated on her husband and slept with the man. Mr. Yasumi filed for divorce. Teto used to be able to visit her mother in Misery Falls every year, but for whatever reason the visits stopped when she married the man she slept with. Her grandmother gave her a doll. She called it "Ningyō", which was Japanese for "doll". It was more of a name than a term of endearment, because for some reason the doll would give her nightmares at night. It was only when she was in middle school did the doll reveal it's true identity, and bound itself to her spiritually. Recently, during Prom '11, Evangeline attempted to throw her down the stairs, only to have her get caught by a mystery woman and to fall comatose. She is awake now, and the spirit that was bound to her is roaming the school. Character Interactions She really doesn't have much in the way of socializing. Her only friends so far are Harvey, Kwan, Haden, and Pheobe a bit. She acts as sort of a peacemaker between Kwan and Harvey's quarrels, and she is probably the only thing keeping them from killing each other. She has sort of a fondness for Haden, but doesn't know how to express it just yet. Random facts *She is ambidextrious *She has two brothers, Akira and Kenji *One of her family friends is a lady named Ms. Yua; she used to work with her mother *She can play guitar a little bit *She enjoys watching old romance movies *Takes relationships slowly *Is a bit neurotic now that she is seperated from the spirit *Has trust issues Category:Student pages Category:Class of 2014 Category:Female Students Category:Transferred